


Spin the Barrel

by Extrication



Series: DBH Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hank Knows (Eventually), M/M, Machine/Deviant Hybrid Connor, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrication/pseuds/Extrication
Summary: Hank's been taking sleep medication, and Connor has to take him to bed one night. When he tries to undress him, he sees more than he bargains for -- and starts to play a dubious but exciting game with Hank fast asleep.  (TW Non-con at first.)





	Spin the Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> **This is non-con at first so don't read if that triggers you.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> REQUESTED KINK PROMPT:  
>  _Hank stops drinking for his health, but starts taking medicine to help him get a full night's sleep (which he used to induce through drinking)._  
>  While he sleeps Connor begins to masturbate to him without him waking up, eventually escalating to sucking then riding Hank's cock while he sleeps deeply.  
> Then one day, Hank forgets to take his medicine. He pretends to be asleep when Connor starts giving him the full treatment. And he loves it.  
> Up to the author if Hank reveals himself to Connor or not, as long as he pretends to be asleep for a while.  
> Link: https://dbh-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html?replyto=40909
> 
>  
> 
> Connor is post-Deviation but is still Machine-like.

Connor is good at logic. It is part and parcel of his existence. He has an idea of what humans think is right and wrong. That is also part of his function as an investigator. He has to leverage judgements in short time. He has to judge other androids on those rules.

This, what he is doing, is certainly not what humans think of as right. And Connor is not human. So it stands to reason that Hank will not like what he's up to. If he finds out.

Connor is very careful at covering his tracks, just as he is finding them. Again, that is a part of him.

Should he judge himself like he does others? What he does is not dangerous or harmful. It sates a need for Connor. It has become part of his routine. It satiates Hank. He is a man that is too busy for things his body needs. Don't humans require stimulation? Physical contact? Even if it is not something that Hank has asked for, it is something the human's body needs.

It began when Hank had chosen to become sober. It has not been easy for him. He takes things to help the tremors. He takes things to sleep.

After the revolution, Connor had needed somewhere to stay. He doesn't require sleep, only brief rest, and so he'd spend nights working on case documentation at the kitchen table and spending his rest cycle on the couch. Therefore, he had been there when Hank had first begun taking the sleep aid. He had not known how quickly it would work, and Connor had been disturbed by the human's snoring. Connor had taken him to his room, arranged him on the bed, and then began to remove Hank's clothing from his jeans to something less uncomfortable.

That's when Connor saw Hank's cock, a quarter hard from simple physical stimulation. Connor's fingers had brushed against it when he had accidentally removed the man's boxers, too. Without thinking, he had raised his fingers to his mouth. Human musk, salt from sweat, something else that he could analyze but not define why it made his systems light up from throat to groin.

Connor had knelt in front of Hank's insensate form and touched the man's cock. He had upped the sensitivity in his fingers so he could feel the hot skin, enjoy it fully. He had taken down his pants just to pull out his own erection. He had reveled in how different they were but how the heat was the almost the same. When Hank came, grunting and rolling his hips, Connor thought he might be found out.

And Connor had come just thinking about being caught. He had nearly passed out with his synthetic cock in his hand. He had been gentle with cleaning Hank up, to make sure he would not begin to suspect.

The next day, Hank had noticed Connor had kept rubbing his wrists. He had asked. Connor had said that Hank needed to be more aware of where he fell asleep.

Lucky for Connor, Hank prefers to sleep sprawled on his back, shirtless, making it easy to Hank's boxers down just enough for Connor to get his hand on his partner's dick.

It becomes a game to see how much Connor can control himself when he is working Hank and himself. He starts out quiet, then he lets himself pant. When Hank stays asleep for that, he begins to groan. He begins to lick up Hank's cum to clean up, or using it to finger himself. There are plenty more noises he makes with those actions and none of them stir Hank from his drugged state.

Every few days, Connor lets himself play his own version of Russian Roulette with something new. What will make Hank wake up? Will he be able to sense it, will he be fast enough to get away before Hank knows better?

This must be why humans like to take risks so much. The thrill is in the danger.

Besides, Connor reasons eventually, it makes him more efficient during the day to know there is relief to look forward to at night. Hank seems to think his medication is really working, lifting his spirits. So it can't all be bad. Another feather in Connor's logic cap.

There is a plateau of course. Like a drug that one gets accustomed to and then you need something more to get the kick. So that's when he begins to put his mouth on Hank's dick, suck it in his mouth as he strokes himself. The first time he puts the human's cock in his mouth and his sensitive tongue, Connor cums within minutes, and he thinks his noises will wake Hank for certain.

Yet aside from the rapid rise and fall of the man's chest there is no sign of it. Not even a flicker of an eyelash.

So that is the new bullet in the barrel. Soon enough, Connor does not even begin to touch himself until Hank is cums. In Connor's mouth, on his face, on his throat, whatever he prefers that night. He fondles Hank as he sucks, sometimes gripping maybe a little too much.

Then the plateau begins to happen. Connor tries new things. Tries a little bit of pain. Tries to get caught. And eventually he is ready to spin a full barrel with one blank.

Connor gets Hank hard, something he is very good at now. He does not care about himself. He knows the moment he sinks down on Hank's dick he will get hard. He works himself up, stretches his hole. Knees barely touching on either side of Hank's hips, he sinks down on his partner's cock, raw and reckless.

The feeling is going to make Connor lose his grip on his programming. His words, all of his functions. He starts to thrust down. His sensors tell him of the risk of damage. He nearly cums thinking of Hank splitting him apart. He wants to cum all over Hank's chest for the first time, lick it up later to taste his inhuman spend with Hank's sweat. Connor gets close too soon, and he tries to hold back, but there is nothing in his program list to restrict this kind of pleasure.

Connor's climax hits him and he chokes on his cry. His ass slaps loud against Hank's thighs as he thrusts to milk the thick cock inside him. When he is done, he sags over Hank like androids do when they shut down, biting his lip and tasting his blue blood when he splits it with the urge to keep going. To get hard again, to feel Hank's cum again.

Then he feels Hank's heavy hands on his trembling thighs.

Connor looks at Hank through his haze. The light from the street highlights the human's lazy smile and his wet mouth, the sweaty strands of silver hair stuck to his forehead. His fingers squeeze into Connor's flesh, making the skin go white.

"Was wondering when it was going to get to that," Hank mutters, showing teeth in his smile. He drags a hand through the cum on his chest and wipes it deliberately on Connor's stomach. "Took you awhile. What was it tonight, huh? I look especially fuckable?"

"I -- " Connor's mouth drops open. He is not sure what to say, or do, but Hank claps his hands hard on Connor's skin. Simulated pain runs through him and Connor lets himself moan loud.

"I decided to make it a game," Hank says, kneading Connor's sides, "taking it some nights and not others."

"When did --"

"My secret." Hank grins fiercely, rolling his hips up with a jerk. Connor bounces on his partner's lap, groaning again.

"Lieutenant --" Connor whimpers. " _Hank_ \--"

"Don't worry, we can keep playing," Hank says, scraping his fingers down Connor's front, then grabbing the android's cock with near-violence, just at the edge of pain. "But first, I gotta show you what you get for losing."

Connor is fucked that night until his sensors nearly short out, his body is pushed to his limit. As the static fills his vision, he thinks if this is his punishment for spinning the barrel and losing -- well, it is only logical.


End file.
